


bloodletting

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus wants Harry. Pretty fucking badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodletting

Seamus watched avidly as Harry got dressed. He normally tried to keep from staring, but he didn’t think it mattered after last night. 

The Gryffindors had thrown a party celebrating Gryffindor’s victory of the House Cup. Everyone’s spirits were high, and the adrenaline pumped like mad. Seamus had used this opportunity to watch Harry like a hawk. It had been here, in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the party, that Seamus had first noticed something odd. He saw Harry watching someone else, and for the briefest of seconds, his green eyes flashed crimson, and his incisors jutted unnaturally far out of his mouth. 

Before Seamus could blink, Harry was emerald-eyed and normal-teethed, laughing like everyone else. The Irish boy had spent the entire night trying to convince himself that it had been a trick of the light or something, and that Harry couldn’t really have changed his eye color and grown teeth in less than a few seconds. Regardless, Seamus kept his eyes open for the next several days, watching Harry’s every move. 

After dinner, several days later, Seamus followed Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. Halfway there, on the fourth floor, Seamus turned a corner seconds after Harry, but the corridor was empty. Seamus looked around, confused. His mind was immediately filled with the memory of the night in the common room. Harry’s blood-red eyes gleamed in his mind’s eye, as he wandered down the hallway, wondering where Harry had gotten to. 

He heard a swift rush of wind behind him, and whirled around to find those very same crimson eyes inches from his face. Instead of yelling in fear, he was merely frozen. He trembled slightly at the closeness of their bodies. Strangely, he felt no heat from Harry’s body. This was the least of his worries though, as Harry slowly opened his mouth to reveal two elongated incisors. They looked more then sharp enough to penetrate skin. 

“Hi, Harry,” Seamus whispered. 

“Shh…,” Harry hissed, breathing on Seamus’ face lightly. Seamus closed his eyes briefly, unable to stand the delicious scent. When he reopened his eyes, Harry was gone. Seamus jerked around, perturbed. Harry was standing inches behind him, a grin on his face. His crimson eyes bore holes in Seamus’. 

Seamus lifted a shaking hand, almost touching Harry’s pale face, but not quite. Harry watched, enthralled with the movement of Seamus’ fingers past his eyes and lips. He bared his sharp teeth, sucking air through them tightly. 

“You aren’t afraid of me?” Harry whispered tentatively. 

”No,” Seamus said simply, stroking Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes flared brighter, and Seamus leaned in, bringing their bodies together. He put his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed their crotches together. Seamus buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, exposing his neck. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Do it.” 

Seamus didn’t have to ask twice. Harry’s grip on himself was fading, and before Seamus realized it, he felt sharp teeth on his neck, causing blood to pool in his groin. “Do it, Harry,” Seamus whined. 

Harry opened his mouth wide, biting down quickly upon Seamus’ neck. The skin was easily pierced, and blood poured out, most of being lapped up by Harry. What blood he didn’t manage to drink, spilled down Seamus’ neck. Seamus put his own hand on his neck, under where Harry was drinking, and wiped the blood off. His hand came back, covered in blood. Seamus sniffed his hand, intoxicated by the scent of his own blood. He took a tiny lick, before sucking all he could off of his own hand. Harry continued to suck out Seamus’ blood, and Seamus felt himself getting lightheaded, but Harry didn’t stop. 

“Harry…I…,” Seamus began, before feeling blood drip down his throat again, and instead of finishing his sentence he attempted to drink his own blood again. This time, Harry stopped him. He grabbed his wrist, licking it softly. Seamus watched in awe as Harry slowly bit down on Seamus’ wrist, causing Seamus’ breath to catch in his throat. 

This time, he felt himself tighten, and his mouth forcefully opened wide, and his throat felt as though it was on fire. He fell to his knees, wrist still in Harry’s mouth, blood flowing freely down his arm. Seamus suddenly felt the urge to get as much of the blood as he could; he quickly lapped up the blood on his arm. He pulled Harry’s sharp teeth from his wrist, where the blood flow was slowing down, and pressed their lips together, tasting Seamus’ blood as it swirled in each other’s mouths. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, the boys pressing up against the corridor wall. Harry sucked on Seamus’ bottom lip, biting on it gently until blood squirted from it. Seamus turned and bit Harry on the neck, his teeth unable to penetrate Harry’s skin, but leaving a blood splotch there. Harry growled slightly, and bit hard on Seamus’ neck again, but on the other side. 

Seamus shuddered, and he felt his mouth thrown open again; this time his teeth made a sickening grinding noise, and he felt them extend slightly. He pulled away from Harry, feeling his unnaturally sharp teeth with his fingers. As he ran a finger over them, the tip of it was pierced, and blood dripped out. He sucked the blood off, and threw himself back onto Harry with renewed fervor. 

This time, Harry stopped him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Seamus’ ear.   
“Don’t be,” he whispered back. “I wanted this.” Even as he said it, he was unsure. He was reassured, however, when Harry kissed him gently, but passionately, his teeth retracted, and his eyes an emerald green. Seamus felt his body relax, and his own newly found teeth retracted as well. 

“Only…” Harry began.   
“What?” Seamus asked quietly. 

Harry threw his head back, mouth open as though screaming, and his fangs protruded from his mouth, his eyes turning suddenly deep crimson. Seamus was frightened for a second, but not before Harry half-climbed Seamus’ body and dug into his neck, this time with such a force Seamus fell to his knees again. He drank immensely deeply, draining Seamus of all of his blood. As Harry drank, Seamus suddenly felt very cold, and his eyes itched like mad. He longed to scratch them, but didn’t have the strength. Harry drank deeper, causing Seamus to throw his head back, brown eyes pointed to the ceiling. As Harry finished, Seamus shuddered, his eyes changing from a light, happy brown, to a deep crimson. 

The two boys kissed again, before dashing back up the hall, laughing manically, leaving blood all over the corridor and their faces.


End file.
